A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 7 - Catelyn I
Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully beobachtet, wie sein Sohn König Robb Stark Ser Cleos Frey die Friedensbedingungen aufträgt, die er überbringen soll. Hinterher diskutiert sie mit ihm über dessen Entscheidung, Jaime Lennister nicht einzutauschen und darüber, Theon Graufreud zu den Eiseninseln zu schicken. Später bespricht sie sich mit Ser Brynden Tully uber den Plan, ein Bündnis mit König Renly Baratheon einzugehen. Synopsis Robb lässt den Lennisters sein Friedensangebot zukommen Catelyn Tully beobachtet ihren Sohn Robb Stark in der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser, wie er unentwegt seine neu geschmiedete Krone zurechtrückt, und muss sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass es nicht leicht ist, König zu sein, besonders wenn man ein 15-jähriger Junge ist. Die ursprüngliche alte Krone der Könige des Winters war verloren gegangen verloren, als sich Torrhen Stark vor 300 Jahren Aegon I. Targaryen ergeben musste, aber Lord Hoster Tullys Schmied hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um den alten Beschreibungen gerecht zu werden: die Krone ist ein offener Reif aus Bronze, in dem Runen der Ersten Menschen mit neun eisernen Spitzen in der Form von Langschwertern. Es ist kein Gold, Silber oder Edelstein an der Krone angebracht, denn Bronze und Eisen sind die Metalle des Winters: dunkel und stark genug, um gegen die Kälte zu bestehen. Als der Gefangene Ser Cleos Frey hereingeführt wird, reicht Olyvar Frey Robb sein Schwert und er legt es als Zeichen der Gastfreundschaft auf seine Knie. Ser Robin Ryger kündigt den Gefangenen an: Se Cleos Frey tritt vor und wird von Theon Graufreud aufgefordert, auf die Knie zu gehen. Catelyn findet, dass Ser Cleos nicht wie ein Lennister aussieht, auch wenn seine Mutter Lady Genna Lennister ist, die Schwester von Lord Tywin Lennister. Ser Cleos kommt eher nach seinem Vater, Ser Emmon Frey. Robbs Schwert glänzt schwach auf seinem Knie, als er Ser Cleos bittet, wieder aufzustehen, aber es ist vielmerh Grauwind, den der Ritter mehr fürchtet. Grauwind ist mittlerweile so groß wie eine Dogge. Er tappst nach vorne und schnüffelt an Ser Cleos, der in der Schlacht im Wisperwald gefangen genommen wurde, wo der Schattenwolf ein halbes Dutzend Männer getötet hat. Ser Cleos rauft sich schwankend und verängstigt vom Boden auf und schreckt so sehr vor dem Wolf zurück, dass die Zuschauer lachen. Ser Cleos dankt Robb und nennt ihn Mylord, woraufhin ihn der Großjon korrigiert, er möge Robb mit Euer Gnaden anreden. Ser Cleos entschuldigt sich sofort, woran Catelyn erkennt, dass er tatsächlich mehr ein Frey ist als ein Lennister; Jaime Lennister hätte niemals so schnell nachgegeben. Robb bittet Ser Cleos, für ihn seine Friedensbedingungen an Königin Cersei Lennister nach Königsmund zu überbringen. Er soll unter dem Banner des Friedens reisen und von 30 Männern eskortiert werden. Robb erinnert Ser Cleos daran, dass er wie ein Lennister behandelt würde, weil er mit ihnen im Wisperwald gegen Robb gekämpft habe. Daher erwarte er, dass Ser Cleos mit der Antwort der Königin zu ihm zurückkehre und sich wieder in Gefangenschaft begibt, was Ser Cleos schwört. Robb erklärt feierlich, dass er der Königin Frieden anbietet, wenn seine Bedingungen akzeptiert werden. Am Ende der Halle schiebt Lord Rickard Karstark einige Wachen beiseite und den Saal, aber Robb schenkt ihm scheinbar keine Beachtung. Robb nimmt eine Schriftrolle und liest seine Bedingungen vor: Als Erstes soll die Königin Robbs Schwestern Sansa Stark und Arya Stark freilassen und für ihre sichere Heimkehr mit einem Schiff über Weißwasserhafen sorgen. Sansas Verlobung mit Joffrey Baratheon wird aufgelöst. Wenn Robb Nachricht von seinem Kastellan auf Winterfell erhält, dass die Schwestern sicher heimgekehrt sind, wird der Knappe Willem Lennister und Tion Frey freigelassen und sicher nach Casterlystein gebracht. Als Zweites will Robb die Gebeine seines Vaters Eddard Stark übergeben wissen, damit er in der Gruft von Winterfell an der Seite seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark und seines Bruders Brandon bestatten werden kann, wie es sein Wunsch gewesen wäre. Auch sollen die Gebeine der getöteten Wachen von Haus Stark übergeben werden. Drittens soll seines Vaters Großschwert Eis zu ihm nach Schnellwasser gebracht werden. Viertens soll die Königin ihrem Vater Lord Tywin Lennister befehlen, die in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm gefangen genommenen Ritter und Lords des Nordens freizulassen. Als Gegenleistung werden die Gefangenen aus dem Wisperwald und aus der Schlacht der Lager freigelassen. Einzig Jaime Lennister wird ein Gefangener bleiben als Pfand für das Wohlverhalten Lord Tywins. Zuletzt sollen König Joffrey und die Königin jeden Anspruch auf Herrschaft im Norden fallenlassen. Fortan soll der Norden nicht mehr Teil der Sieben Königslande und stattdessen alt und frei sein wie in früheren Zeiten. Das Königreich des Nordens soll jeden Stark-Besitz beinhalten nördlich der Eng und zusätzlich die Flusslande vom Goldzahn im Westen bis zu den Mondbergen im Osten. Der Großjon lässt Robb und das Haus Stark hochleben. Robb erklärt, Maester Vyman habe eine Karte mit den neuen Grenzen angefertigt. Er erklärt, dass Lord Tywin seine Raubzüge einstellen und sich hinter die Grenzen zurückziehen soll, dass König Joffrey jeden Anspruch auf Robbs Land aufgeben und jeden Eid von seinen Vasallen dem Haus Lennister oder Baratheon gegenüber fallenlassen muss und dass die Lennisters zehn Hochgeborene als Geisel und als Friedenspfand hinterlassen sollen. Robb verspricht, jedes Jahr zwei von ihnen wieder freizulassen, wenn der Friede Bestand hat. Andenfalls werde er der Königin ein weiteres „Wisperwald“ bereiten. Grauwind tritt vor und knurrt böse. Der Großjon erhebt einen weiteren Jubelschrei und Grauwind fängt an zu heulen. Ser Cleos willigt ein, und Robb befiehlt ihm, am nächsten Tag mit Sonnenaufgang loszureiten. Ser Robin Ryger werde ihn auf die Reise vorbereiten. Catelyn unterhält sich mit Robb Draußen auf dem Gang hinter dem Saal lobt Catelyn ihren Sohn wegen seines Auftritts, wenngleich die Grauwinds Drohgebährde kindisch fand. Robb lächelt nur und fragt, ob sie Ser Cleons Gesicht gesehen hätte. Catelyn erwidert, dass alles, was sie gesehen habe, Lord Rickards Verlassen der Halle gewesen sei, was auch Robb nicht entgangen ist. Edmure Tully ergänzt, dass sich sicherlich einige der Anwesenden genauso gefühlt hätten wie Lord Karstark, weil die Lennisters immer noch die Flusslande plündern und verwüsten, während sie von Frieden reden. Er drängt zum wiederholten Mal, zu Lord Tywin nach Harrenhal zu marschieren, aber Robb hält entgegen, dass seine Armee zur Zeit nicht die Stärke dazu habe. Edmure sagt, dass sie immer schwächer würden, je länger sie tatenlos auf Schnellwasser säßen, woraufhin Catelyn ihm vorwirft, dass das seine Schuld sei, weil es Edmures Idee war, den Flusslords zu erlauben, zu ihren Ländereien zurückzukehren. Ser Marq Peiper und Lord Karyl Vanke waren als erste gegangen, gefolgt von Lord Jason Mallister und Lord Jonos Bracken, der seine verwüstete Burg Steinheck wieder aufbauen will. Edmure wehrt sich, dass er seinen Vasallen nicht befehlen könne, still zuzusehen, wie ihre Felder niedergebrannt und ihre Leute getötet würden, aber es würde viel mehr Aufsehen erregen, wenn ein Nordmann wie Lord Karstark sich von ihm abwenden würde. Robb willigt ein, mit Lord Rickard zu reden, aber er kann auch verstehen, dass dieser keinen Frieden mit den Mördern seiner Söhne schließen kann Eddard Karstark und Torrhen Karstark‚ siehe: II-Catelyn IV.. Catelyn merkt an, dass mehr Blutvergießen die Toten auch nicht wiederbringen würde. Sie sagt, dass ein weiserer Mann mildere Bedingungen gestellt hätte, aber Robb erwidert, dass er die Bedingungen schon milde genug findet. Catelyn merkt, dass ihr Sohn genauso sehr auf Rache brennt wie Lord Karstark. Catelyn ist der Meinung, dass Cersei niemals Sansa und Arya für zwei Cousins eintauschen wird, denn was sie eigentlich erwarte sei Jaime. Robb erklärt, dass seine Vasallen niemals erlauben würden, den Königsmörder freizulassen, nicht einmal, wenn er es selbst wolle. Catelyn erwidert, dass seine Männer ihn zu ihrem König gemacht hätten, aber Robb sagt, dass sie das genauso schnell wieder rückgängig machen könnten. Catelyn ist der Meinung, das Leben der Mädchen sei ein Königreich wert, denn sie fürchtet, dass Jaime etwas zustoßen könnte in der Gefangenschaft. Robb versichert ihr, dass niemand Jaime sehen darf ohne seine Erlaubnis. Catelyn fragt provozierend, ob Robb Angst davor habe, Jaime auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder zu begegnen. Edmure mischt sich ein und nennt Robb versehentlich einen Jungen, obwohl er ihm eingentlich beistehen wollte, was Robb aber wütend macht. Er erklärt, dass er Jaime wieder besiegen könnte, wenn es nötig sei. Er hätte Jaime für seinen Vater ausgetauscht, aber als seine Mutter ihm provozierend unterstellt, dass die Mädchen wohl anscheinend nicht den gleichen Wert hätten, kocht in ihm die Wut hoch. Catelyn schämt sich im gleichen Augenblick fpr ihre Bemerkung, denn sie weiß, dass Robb sein Bestes gibt, doch kann sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen, nach Eddard vielleicht auch noch ihre Töchter zu verlieren. Robb verspricht, dass wenn Cersei auf das Friedensangebot nicht eingehe, er alles daran setzen werde, dass sie diese Entscheidung bereue. Catelyn merkt, dass Robb dieses Thema leid ist. Er bittet sie, zu den Zwillingen zu gehen und Lord Walder Freys Töchter zu besuchen, um eine Vorauswahl für seine anstehende Hochzeit nach dem Krieg zu treffen. Catelyn begreift, dass er sie wegschicken will, damit sie keine Dinge mehr sagt, die er nicht hören will, also sagt sie ihm, er sei alt genug, um seine Braut selbst auszusuchen. Dann drängt Robb sie, Theon Graufreud und die Mallisters nach Seegart zu begleiten und mit dem Schiff nach Winterfell zurückzukehren, um sich um Bran und Rickon zu kümmern, aber auch davon will Catelyn nichts hören; solange ihr Vater noch lebe, sei ihr Platz auf Schnellwasser. Robb droht, ihr zu befehlen, fortzugehen, aber Catelyn geht nicht darauf ein und stellt vielmehr in Frage, Theon als Boten nach Peik zu schicken. Robb fragt, wer besser geeignet sei, mit Lord Balon Graufreud zu verhandeln als sein Sohn, aber Catelyn denkt, dass jeder besser sei. Robb argumentiert, dass Theon mutig und tapfer für ihre Sache gekämpft habe, dass man ihm vertrauen könne und dass sie die Langschiffe von Lord Balon bräuchten. Catelyn erwidert, dass sie die Schiffe schneller bekämen, wenn Theon ihre Geisel bliebe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_7 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/008/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen